Kiwi's Drag Rush Season 1
Kiwi's Drag Rush: Season 1, is a discord drag rush series created by Kiwi2507, also known as Kiwi on Discord. 16 queens will battle for the title of "Discord's Next Drag Superstar", a spot in Kiwi's Hall Of Fame and 100,000$ in cash. (not really) The winner of this season was Farrah Moan and There was no winner of the title Miss Congeniality. Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won Kiwi's Drag Rush. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week. :█ The contestant was in the tops that week, but the winner/s outshined her. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week but wasn't eliminated. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week and was eliminated. :█ The contestant returned to compete in the comeback challenge, but did not succeed on returning. :█ The contestant returned to compete in the comeback challenge and won a second chance of winning the crown. Episodes Episode 1:First Impressions * Main Challenge:'' The queens are challenged to make a good first impressions infront of the judges. * '''Challenge Winners: Ophelia Overdose and Lexi' * Bottom Two: '''Aja and Trinity Taylor * '''Lip Synch Song: "Covergirl (Put the Bas In Your Walk)" by RuPaul * Eliminated:' Trinity Taylor' Episode 2:Kiwi's Roast * Main Challenge:'' The queens are challenged to roast the host - Kiwi. Make her gag and laugh at them, talking sh*t about her. For the runway, they were challenged to have their best makeup on the stage. * '''Challenge Winner: Ophelia Overdose' * Bottom Two: '''Lexi and Kennedy Davenport * '''Lip Synch Song: "We Break The Dawn" by Michelle Williams. * Eliminated:Kennedy Davenport Episode 3:Ugliest Drag EVER * Main Challenge:'' The queens are challenged to wake up their inner ugly beasts, and present them on the runway. * '''Challenge Winner: Miz Cracker' * Bottom Three: '''Barbie, Tayla Mac and Aja. * '''Lip Synch Song: "Greatest Love Of All" by Whitney Houston. * Eliminated:Barbie and Aja. Episode 4:Rainbows Rule * Main Challenge:'' The queens are challenged to create an outfit using every single color of the rainbow, SCREAM GAY AND RAINBOW TO ME LADIES! * '''Challenge Winner: Kim Chi' * Bottom Two: '''Lexi and Jaxie. * '''Lip Synch Song: "Would I Lie To You?" by The Eurythmics. * Eliminated:Lexi. Episode 5:Princesses can write Poems. * Main Challenge:'' The queens are challenged to write a poem about their favourite animal, and on the runway to show me their inner princesses. * '''Challenge Winner: Farrah Moan.' * Bottom Three: '''Bratz, Jaxie and Aquaria. * '''Lip Synch Song: "Stronger" by Britney Spears. * Eliminated:Bratz Dolls and Jaxie. Episode 6:Zodiac Queens * Main Challenge:'' The queens are challenged to create an outfit that represents a zodiac sign. * '''Challenge Winner: Farrah Moan' * Bottom Two: '''Carrie Underwood and Tayla Mac. * '''Lip Synch Song: "Shackles" by Mary Mary. * Eliminated:Tayla Mac. Episode 7:Death Becomes Her * Main Challenge:'' The queens are challenged to create an outfit that shows how will they die in the future... The elimianted queens were also challenged to that, and the two winners will come back with a second chance to snatch the crown. * '''Challenge Winner: Miz Cracker, Aja and Jaxie.' * Bottom Two: '''Carrie Underwood and Miss Piggy. * '''Lip Synch Song: "Cover Girl" by RuPaul. * Eliminated:Carrie Underwood. Episode 8:Snatch Game * Main Challenge:'' The queens are challenged to impersonate a celebrity and make up their own jokes, related to the celebrity they are impersonating. (Which, btw. Was a total failure.) * '''Challenge Winner: No one.' * Bottom Three: '''Peroxide, Aquaria and Ophelia Overdose. * '''Lip Synch Song: "My Lovin' (You're Never Gonna Get It)" by En Vogue. * Eliminated:Ophelia Overdose. Episode 9:Elementalist Duos * Main Challenge:'' The queens will be working in pairs to create their best elemental looks. * '''Challenge Winner: Farrah Moan and Miz Cracker' * Bottom Two: '''Miss Piggy + Aquaria and Jaxie. * '''Lip Synch Song: "I Hear You Knockin" by Wynonna Judd. * Eliminated:Miss Piggy and Aquaria. Category:Contestants